Vampire Frost
by HollyFrost88
Summary: Jack Frost investigates a dead village in England to find more then he bargained for. Will he continue to be a Guardian or will his new live be to much for the others to handle?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Hellsing  
[_thought_]  
(**Man in the Moon**)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1

Jack Frost was flying over England spreading cold air in his wake when he felt something was not right. He decended until he was just adove a little village. it was early morning, but people should still be out and about. Not a sign of anyone. Jack landed in the village square and looked around himself. The only things alive were a crow and a pack of ferial dogs. The winter spirit felt sick when he saw one dog run through the village with a human leg dangling from its mouth and five more dogs chasing it.

[What happened here?] Jack wondered. He slowly walked the streets to see if he could find anyone.

The sound of a child crying reached the young Guardian's ears. He jogged to find its source. A little child huddled in the back of an ally.

"Hello there," Jack whispered as he strolled closer. The child looked up at him and shank back in fear. Jack crouched to become eye level with the child. It was then Jack noticed she had red eyes.

"I'm so hungry," the little girl whimpered.

"Well, we'll just have to find something for you to eat," Jack assured her.

"We already did," a male's voice growled from behind Jack causing the Guardian of fun to jump up and spin around. At the ally mouth was four,red eyed men. The one in front smiled showing elongated eye teeth.

[_Fangs!_] Jack's mind shouted. [_They're all vampires!_] Jack started to shoot upwards, but the vampires were faster then him. They had him pinned easily.

"Bloodmaster," the little girl whined, "please. I'm hungry."

"There is only enough blood in this one for one of us," the only vampire standing said. He was obvisly the 'Bloodmaster'.

"But you promised!" the little girl begged. The Bloodmaster seemed to ponder as he looked at the winter spirit as he stuggled to get out from under the vampires on him.

"Alright," he said. "I'll save you some."

"Thank you, Bloodmaster!" the litte girl cried as the Bloodmaster reached down and grabbed Jack by his hair. He hauled the young spirit upwards until they were eye level. The vampire's breath smelled like the death he dealt. Jack gagged.

"You could really use a breath mint," Jack said. He winched when the vampire tighted his grip.

"You know, Pitch was right," the Bloodmaster drawled. Jack's eyes popped open.

"You know Pitch Black?" Jack questioned.

"Yes, he does," the Nightmareking's velvet voice responded as he pulled himself from the shadows. A pair of Nightmares flancked the man of shadows.  
They tossed their heads upon scenting Jack's fear. "It was my idea for them to kill the whole village. I knew you would have to investigate if you felt no live where life should be."

"It was a big mistake," another velvety voice said. The Bloodmaster spun around to face yet another vampire, in red. The Bloodmaster quickly put Jack in a headlock in front of himself. Pitch melted into the shadows, the other vampires tried to run, but the vampier in red shot them. They exploded into dust, not to get up again. The vampire then aimed his gun at the Bloodmaster, and Jack.

"Tell me boy," the vampire in red began. "Are you a virgin?" Jack knew that in order for vampires to reproduce, they had to bite a virgin of the opposite gender.

(**He will be able to turn you,**) a familiar voice said. The Man in the Moon. (**You are an Immortal, so he can turn you.**)

"Boy!" the red clad vampire yelled.

"Yes!" Jack called back. "Yes, I'm a virgin!"

BLAMB!

A burning pain ripped through his chest as the bullet passed through the winter spirit and into the Bloodmaster, causeing the vampier to let go of him. As Jack fell he froze the wound, but the burn was still there. Jack hauld himself to the other side of the ally and put his back to the wall. The vampire in red now knelt beeside Jack.

"What's your name?" Jack chocked.

"I am known as Alucard," the vampire replied.

"Do what you must," Jack murmured as he felt his strenght ebb away. He closed his eyes and felt fangs enter his jugular. It actually didn't hurt like Jack thought it would. Darkness claimed all his sences and he floated in peace.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End of chapter one!

Review and comment please!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Hellsing

[_thought_]

(**Man in the Moon**)

Chapter 2

A burning in the back of his throat was what woke Jack. He opened his eyes to find himself in a windowless room that seemed to be underground. There was a bed, upon which he was lieing, a dresser with a mirror, a table, and a chair. On the table sat a bowl of ice with a packet of blood. Without thinking Jack grabbed the packet. He had almost sank his teeth into it when he relized what he was doing.

[_What am I doing!_] he cried at himself as he dropped the blood. He stumbled back until he was pressed up against the wall. His perifiale caught something to his right. He looked. Pale skin? Check. Same white hair? Check again. Blue eyes? Wrong!

His eyes were now the color of the blood in the pouch on the floor. Jack began to tremble as he remembered what happened.

The dead village, Pitch in league with a group of vampires, the bullet from Alucard's gun. Alucard.

Jack dashed to the mirror and checked his neck. Sure enough there was the two pin pricks where the red clothed vampire drank from him.

"How does it feel to be a vampire, young one?" Alucard's voice came from the door.

"How did my Immortal blood taste?" Jack asked as he turned towards his 'sire'.

"It was unusually cold," Alucard replied calmly. "Why was that?"

"I am Jack Frost," Jack answered. Alucard lowered his glasses to look at him better. Jack touched his pinkie to the mirror causing frost to cover it in a thin layer. For once in the vampire's long life, he was taken by surprise.

"The Guardian of Fun," Jack muttered. "Not much of a Guardian if I'm a vampire!"

"I'm a vampire and I do my best to protect the humans," Alucard growled. "My master is a good woman and kind." Alucard reached down and picked up the packet of blood. This he threw to Jack who deftly caught it.

"Drink," the vampire said. "You'll need your strength."

Jack entered the study of Sir Integra Hellsing in the new set of clothes that he had requested. A t-shirt of a darker blue, black cargo pants, black leather jacket, black combat grade boots, and two wide, dark blue, belts that crossed at the young vampire's waist. His red eyes shone with new strength.

"Hello, Frost," Sir Integra spoke smoothly despite the cigar she was smoking. Her waist length blonde hair was tied with a blue ribbon tonight.

"Is that blue ribbon for me?" Jack joked. Integra turned away from the window and smiled at him.

"Of course it is, Jack," she said. "Now that you are a vampire the whole world will be able to see you, whether they believe or not, child or adult. I will not hold any control over you but I suggest you return here periodically. For training and safety."

"I'll stay for a little while for there are questions I need answered and the only one i can think to answer them is my sire," Jack said.

End of chapter 2

Sorry if it sucks


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Hellsing

[_thought_]

(**Man in the Moon**)

_memory_

Chapter 3

Jack had found a secluded spot in the giant, walk-in, freezer off the pantry. The cold helped the winter spirit. He stared at the ceiling as he thought back to the first time he had spent a summer in this are of the world.

_He had been a spirit for twenty-five years, but had stayed in Scotland. The past winter he witnessed a man die and come back, without Manny working his magic. Jack had decided to study this man._

_Jack found out that the man was named Duncan MacLeod. He was the first person to see him. They were careful to talk only when they were alone. Then they meet Connor MacLeod and learned Duncan was an immortal._

[_But not like me,_] Jack thought.

_One day the heat got to Jack. He lay in the heather of the Scottish highlands, expecting any moment to be his last. Connor was the one who saved him. The older immortal carried the winter spirit to a small pond in which Jack was slipped. He held onto the bank as the water cooled him._

_"You should not have stayed, winter spirit," Connor was saying when he cringed. He looked and saw a man in strange armor._

_The two men drew their swords and began to battle with such fierceness, yet finesse, that Jack was spellbound. That was until Connor beheaded the other. Lightning flashed through the air and across the ground to gather and enter Connor's body. the electricity originated from the headless corps. _

_That night Jack said his goodbyes and left, after he promised to never reveal what he had seen to anyone else._

That had been almost three hundred years ago. He remembered what that overheating feeling had felt like and how to counter it. To this day the sound of Scottish bagpipes conveyed so many emotions in the young spirit.

The door to the freezer opened. Jack stayed where he was, the top shelf in the far corner, as he listened to the footsteps. Three people by the sound of it. They stopped in the middle of the room.

"Jack?" Integra called. Jack sighed as he dropped from his shelf. He allowed himself to be heard when he landed.

"On my way," Jack said. He strolled towards his boss. He couldn't call he 'master' like Alucard did. Walter and Alucard stood with her. Alucard smiled at him.

"Told you he was in here," the older vampire said.

"Where exactly were you?" Integra asked.

"Top shelf, far cornor," Jack mumbled.

"It will be more comfertable when you return," Walter said as he bowed to Jack.

"Return?" Jack pondered as he watched the butler walk away. Integra reached into her pocket and pulled out Baby Tooth. The hummingbird/fairy clutched a letter. Upon seeing Jack, she chirped and flew to him.

"Hey, Baby Tooth," Jack said with a smile. The little creature swooned in joy. Jack caught her as she fell and laughed. She gave a little giggled and held out the letter. This Jack took and Baby Tooth flew back to Integra to snuggle against the human's neck to stay warm. Meanwhile Jack read the letter. It was a single sentence.

"Bunnymond disappeared in Scotland," Jack said. "I have to go."

"Of course," Integra said "Alucard-"

"No," Jack spoke quickly cutting her off. " I'm afraid I must go alone. This is a Guardian problem."

"I understand," Alucard said and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Hellsing

[_thought_]

(**Man in the Moon**)

_memory_

Chapter 4

The fog in Glasgow was unseasonably cold and left a thin layer of frost in it's wake that night. No one was awake that close to midnight so they did not see the mist condense, or the young, white haired, male walk out of the fog.

Jack looked around himself. He was glad he had pulled himself together in Cowslair Park for this was the last place Bunnymund was known to be. Jack sent out his icelings to look for lone, out of season, flowers.

_[What would he be doing here at this time of year?]_ Jack wondered. An alert from his fox had Jack scurrying in its direction.

Blood was splattered the all over the area mixed with black sand. A boomerang lay on the ground. Jack picked it up and without thinking, took a lick of the blood on the old weapon.

Images flashed in fast succession within Jack's mind. All of then were from the Pooka's point of view. As suddenly as the images started they stopped.

Jack shook his head and starred at the wooden device in his hand. Those were Bunny's memories

_[Memories in the blood,]_ Jack thought. _[Alucard told me about that.]_

Blood memories would only happen if the person was in great distress, close to death, or concentrated real hard. The memories were to jumbled to be concentration made, nor was a sense of death felt in them.

_[Of course there wouldn't be a feeling of death,]_ Jack thought._ [He wouldn't know he's dying until he was already gone.]_ Jack chuckled at his thought of the large rabbit, but it was tinged with a sorrow that was quickly suppressed. He did not want that image in his mind.

Jack spun around, staff raised. A Nightmare stood there.

"Your looking for Bunny in all the wrong places," the Nightmare spoke in Pitch's voice.

"Then where is he, Pitch?" Jack demanded. The Nightmare whinnied in laughter.

"Come to Dalquharran," the creature said before slipping into shadows. Jack screamed in rage for a moment. When he was calmed down he took out the the satellite phone he had asked Integra for. After a few rings the number he dialed was picked up.

_"Hello?"_ Integra's voice answered.

"Hey, boss? Where's Dalquharran?" Jack questioned.

_"Dalquharran Castle? That's an old ruin over by Dailly. Why?"_

"That's where I think Pitch has Bunnymund."


End file.
